The invention relates to vacuum devices, and more specifically, to vacuum devices which are portable.
As of late, vacuum devices referred to as "wet/dry vacuums" have become popular. These vacuums generally are used in a garage or workshop environment to vacuum both wet and dry debris. While these devices have proven satisfactory, they have experienced the competing interests of capacity of the vacuum chamber versus the required storage space for the vacuum. Heretofore, vacuums of an advantageously large capacity have suffered the disadvantage of requiring larger storage space. Earlier vacuum devices which have not required larger storage space have encountered the disadvantage of not having a larger capacity chamber. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved vacuum device having a sufficiently large chamber for receiving debris as well as not requiring an undesirably large space for adequate storage.